Adieu, belle étrangère
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: [POV Sakyô] Tout est terminé. Cette défaite a annihilé son plus grand rêve. Désormais, rien ne le retient dans un monde si ennuyant où aucune distraction n’est à la hauteur de son désir. Alors il va mourir, mourir avec son rêve. [Deathfic]


**Titre :** Adieu, belle étrangère

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Yuyu Hakusho ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur (qui se fait un paquet de fric avec eux, contrairement à moi). Cependant, je ne cracherais pas sur un certain yohko ou sur un certain petit démon . . . voire sur un maître du vent ou de la glace . . . Par contre, je laisse de bon gré le grand crétin à la voix criarde, ma petite sœur ne le supporterait pas ! Et mes oreilles non plus ! n.n'

**Résumé :** (POV Sakyô) Tout est terminé. Sa vie ne vaut plus rien. Cette défaite a annihilé son plus grand rêve. Désormais, rien ne le retient dans un monde si ennuyant où aucune distraction n'est à la hauteur de son désir. Alors il va mourir, mourir avec son rêve. Personne ne peut le comprendre. De toute façon personne ne l'attend. Personne. (Deathfic)

**Couple :** Sakyô/Chizuru

**Note :** Gros spoilers de l'épisode 65 et quelques petites allusions à un ou deux autres épisodes, mais rien de bien méchant pour ceux là.

**Note 2 :** Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai vu que l'anime et pas lu le manga. Je ne me base donc que sur le premier.

**Note 3 :** C'est ma première fic sur Yuyu Hakusho. Alors s'il vous plait veuillez me pardonner s'il y a des incohérences ou si les perso peuvent vous sembler un peu OOC.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

- Hiei : _Commence à dégainer son sabre. _« C'est pas vrai ! Encore une autre casse-couilles qui vient pour nous emmerder ! Comme si y'en avait pas déjà assez ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : _Lève les mains en signe apaisant._ « Même pas ! Je commence par les personnages plus secondaires . . . »  
- Hiei : _Rengaine son sabre._ « Tant mieux ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : « . . . avant de m'attaquer pour de bon aux personnages principaux ! » n.n  
- Hiei : _Regard menaçant. _« Hé ? J'ai pas dû bien entendre . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : _Qui fait moins sa maligne._ « Euh . . . J'ai pas dit que j'allais vous torturer non plus . . . » n.n'  
- Hiei : « Vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne veux pas mourir carbonisée dans d'atroces souffrances. »  
- Kurama : _Vient à la rescousse de la pauvre autrice tyrannisée par un petit jaganshi._ « Hmm . . . le titre n'est pas très joyeux . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Exact. Je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à écrire un one-shot moins triste que ceux dont j'ai l'habitude . . . » TT.TT  
- Hiei : « Va mourir, comme ça on sera tranquille ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : TT.TT  
- Kurama : « Hiei ! Enfin ! »  
- Hiei : « Quoi ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Bon, ben bonne lecture quand même . . . » T.T

* * *

**_oOoOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOoOo _**

* * *

**Adieu, belle étrangère **

Les murs tremblent, des morceaux de plafond tombent avec des bruits sourds masqués par le grondement du stade qui s'effondre lentement mais sûrement. Dans une dizaine de minutes tout sera détruit. Ce stade, les survivants qui s'y trouveront encore, les cadavres qui jonchent le sol, mon rêve, moi . . .

Ombre parmi les ombres, je me fraye un passage, indifférent à l'agitation extérieure. Plus rien ne peut me toucher maintenant. Même un énorme pan de mur s'effondrant à quelques centimètres de moi ne parvient pas à me faire réagir. Je ne connais plus la peur. Ce sentiment m'est inutile désormais. Car tout est terminé. Tout est fini. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Plus rien, sauf la Mort que j'appelle et qui me répond en retour.

C'est elle qui guide mes pas. J'entends sa voix. Elle pourrait paraître lugubre à n'importe qui, à tous ceux qu'elle effraie je pense. Mais pas à moi. Elle entonne une douce mélopée à mon oreille. C'est le son le plus exquis que je n'ai jamais entendu.

C'est cette douce voix lancinante qui me dit de pénétrer dans le stade, de longer ce couloir, d'emprunter cet escalier et enfin d'entrer dans cette salle. Elle est là, elle m'attend. Elle me l'a promis. Ou plutôt elle me dit de l'attendre là, qu'elle arrive, qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. A peine quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de trop, pour moi. Enfin juste assez le temps de me fumer une cigarette. Ma dernière. J'avoue que c'est quelque chose que je vais regretter.

« Sakyô ! »

Koenma vient de pénétrer dans la pièce à ma suite. Il m'a suivit. Quel pot de colle ! Mais je crois que je comprends maintenant l'échéance qui m'a été donnée. La Mort désirait sans doute me laisser avoir un dernier entretient. Mais pourquoi ? Je suis prêt et je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Néanmoins, je sais que Koenma ne me laissera pas tranquille et qu'il me harcèlera jusqu'à ce que je parle. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ?

Mais que lui dire ? Que je veux être seul ? Que je veux qu'il me laisse en paix ? Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un public pour admirer ma disparition. Je veux être seul. Tranquille et seul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, m'entends-je répondre, cela devait être ainsi. Je devais détruire le stade pour que mon rêve disparaisse . . . Je n'avais pas le choix. »

Hmm ? Les mots sont sortis tous seuls ? Et pourquoi je souris ? Ah elle a bon dos maintenant mon envie de solitude ! Pourquoi est-ce que je parle sans en avoir envie ? Surtout avec quelqu'un qui veut à tout prix me dissuader de continuer sur le chemin que j'ai choisi. Il n'acceptera pas ma décision. Comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure.

« Shikashi . . . »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres et en aspire une grande bouffée avant de la rejeter lentement, savourant chaque seconde et chaque molécule de fumée. Je vais mourir, alors qu'importe que je m'encrasse les poumons une dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis persuadé que Toguro désirait que son corps disparaisse. Je lui dois bien ce dernier hommage, non ? »

Toguro . . . Oui, je lui dois bien ça. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. En fait, il agissait plutôt pour lui, motivé par son envie de combattre l'adversaire le plus fort. Il l'a trouvé en la personne de Yusuke Urameshi. Et il en est mort, enterrant mon rêve avec lui. Mais il n'est pas le seul à blâmer. J'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cet échec.

Oui, je n'ai pas su comprendre Toguro. Je n'ai compris que trop tard ce qui le motivait réellement, ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur bien avant que je ne le rencontre, ces regrets qu'il ne montrait jamais, cette souffrance que personne n'aurait soupçonnée chez lui . . . Mais maintenant, il en est délivré. Quoi que qui sait ce qui l'attend au royaume des morts ? Combien de temps mettra-t-il avant d'expier ses fautes ?

Il ne me sert à rien de se poser cette question, mais . . . si j'avais réussi à le comprendre, est-ce que le résultat aurait été différent ? Est-ce que mon rêve vivrait encore au lieu d'avoir volé en éclats comme le corps de Toguro ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. En définitive, qui peut savoir ?

Soudain, la nicotine ne me semble plus avoir le même goût qu'avant, ni cette senteur que j'aimais tant. Pourquoi me paraît-elle si amère ? Lâchant la cigarette, je l'écrase consciencieusement lorsqu'elle tombe à mes pieds. J'aime l'ordre et déteste le désordre. Mais il n'y a pas de cendrier et de toute façon cet endroit sera détruit. Alors, pour une fois . . .

« Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ? »

C'est dingue ça ! Même pas moyen de penser en paix ici !

Où que l'on aille, on trouvera toujours quelqu'un pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne demande pas grand-chose tout de même comparé à ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant. Juste qu'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse mourir ! C'est vraiment trop demander ? Enfin là, c'est plutôt lui qui me pose une question . . .

Soudain, je comprends et le sourire quitte mon visage. Je comprends pourquoi la Mort a voulu me laisser un sursis. Il fallait que quelqu'un sache, que quelqu'un soit au courant de mes projets. Oui, c'est pour ça. Si je meurs sans rien révéler, mon suicide aura l'air minable et sans envergure. Pourtant il en a ! Plus qu'aucun autre.

Alors je vais lui expliquer. Tout lui dire. Mes projets, mes envies, l'avenir que j'avais envisagé . . . tout. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas comprendre . . . Je veux voir la surprise se peindre sur son visage et cette ridicule tétine pour quelqu'un de cet âge tomber hors de sa bouche béante. Oui, je crois qu'avant de quitter ce monde, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi. En fait, je voulais ouvrir un trou, comme un tunnel, pour relier le Makaï au Ningenkaï. Si j'avais possédé ce tunnel, par lequel auraient circulé des monstres, j'aurai rendu ce monde plus amusant. »

Je n'arrive plus à sourire à l'évocation de mon plus grand rêve, mon plus grand pari. Il m'a pourtant toujours enchanté alors que la platitude du monde m'ennuyait. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, ai-je cette impression indéfinissable qui tourbillonne autour de moi ?

« La perte du tournoi a voué mon rêve à l'échec. Je le fais donc exploser et disparaître à tout jamais avec moi. »

C'est peut-être pour ça . . . Parce que mon rêve ne se réalisera jamais. Parce que j'ai perdu mon plus grand pari. Parce que tout est fini. Qu'importe la grandeur d'une ambition si elle est irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec. C'est ce dont je me rends compte maintenant. J'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie sur un projet qui n'aboutira pas, et me voilà à me suicider par dépit !

Dépit ? Pas vraiment . . . Je crois surtout que c'est parce que mon projet était incompris de tous. Toguro l'approuvait parce qu'il y trouvait son compte, parce qu'il aurait pu se battre contre de puissants adversaires. Mais il ne me comprenait pas. Et maintenant que son vœu est exhaussé, que reste-t-il du mien ? J'ai toujours été différent des autres et je le resterai. Qui pourrait me comprendre et rester à mes côtés pour le mener à bien ? Personne. Personne ne le peut. Même pas . . .

« Oh ? »

Une expression de surprise se peint sur mes traits alors que mon regard est inexorablement attiré par la porte. Ou plutôt par ce qui s'y tient. Correction. Par _qui_ s'y tient.

Je perçois distraitement Koenma se retourner pour faire face, lui aussi, à ce qui a capturé mes yeux. Car ils le sont. Capturé et captifs. Ils ne peuvent se détacher de la silhouette que je fixe.

Elle est là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains jointes par l'appréhension et les yeux emplis d'un sentiment que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Mais que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas enfuit avec les autres ? Le stade est sur le point de s'écrouler, il faut qu'elle parte. Elle ne doit pas être blessée . . .

« Chizuru ! »

Mon cœur se sert à l'entente de ce simple mot. _Chizuru ?_ C'est alors ça son prénom ? C'est vraiment très beau et il lui va comme un gant. Je n'avais pas pu, peut-être pas osé, lui demander les fois précédente. Mais maintenant le mal est réparé.

Au lieu de partir, je la vois qui s'avance lentement jusqu'au niveau de Koenma et qui s'arrête à ses côtés. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne fuit-elle pas ? N'a-t-elle pas peur ? Ne comprend-elle pas le danger qui la menace si elle reste ici ?

Son regard ne m'a pas quitté, tout comme le mien refuse de le faire. La surprise de mes yeux bleus, comme l'azur du ciel d'été, face à l'intensité de l'éclat noisette des siens. Intensité qui cache de la peur. Alors elle est effrayée ? Mais pourquoi ne s'enfuit-elle pas pour garder la vie sauve ? Je ne comprends pas . . .

Soudain, l'expression de ses yeux change. L'intensité d'un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à saisir passe à une tristesse non dissimulée. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. J'ai compris maintenant. J'ai tout compris. Et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Vite, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Mes yeux quittent les siens et ma main droite ne tarde pas à plonger à l'intérieur de ma veste, cherchant quelque chose avec fébrilité. Quelque chose qu'elle finit par trouver, au fond de ma poche intérieure. Le contact du métal froid ne m'arrache pas un frisson. La pensée qu'il aurait dû être chaud de part sa proximité avec mon corps ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit. Je ne pense plus à grand-chose d'ailleurs.

Sortant ma main à l'air libre, je laisse passer quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les doigts. Il est là, au creux de ma paume, brillant comme au premier jour. Ce briquet n'a pas de valeur particulière à mes yeux. Enfin il n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais là je comprends, en passant lentement le pouce sur mes initiales gravées, qu'en fait ce minuscule objet noir aux bords dorés, aura de l'importance à partir de maintenant.

Sans que je puisse les contrôler, je sens que mes yeux se mettent à briller. C'est bizarre de se dire ça, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens, même si je suis incapable de l'expliquer avec des mots. Mon cœur se réchauffe soudain et ce, de manière si inattendue, que je serre cette petite chose au creux de ma main comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui est faux. Ma vie ne peut plus être sauvée. Mais il en est autrement de mon souvenir.

Vite, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Alors je le lui lance, souriant toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce briquet. Peut-être parce que nous avons tous deux la même passion pour la cigarette, peut-être parce qu'en fin de compte j'aime bien ce briquet, peut-être parce que mes initiales font qu'elle se souviendra de moi à chaque fois que ses yeux se poseront dessus. Peut-être est-ce les trois, allez savoir. Même moi, je l'ignore. Mais je l'ai fait. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Elle le rattrape à deux mains et hésite une petite fraction de seconde à regarder de quoi il s'agit. Mais elle le fera. Je le sais. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée qui m'expliquerait pourquoi cette certitude est profondément gravée en moi. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Et j'avais raison. Elle ouvre les mains avec hésitation puis le regarde. Elle sursaute alors, semblant comprendre mon intention, et lève rapidement les yeux dans ma direction. Le sourire n'a pas quitté mon visage. Pourtant, je sens que quelque chose change au fond de moi, je sens des sentiments et des émotions contradictoires se heurter et se combattre. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Le temps m'est compté et je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde.

Je lève lentement la main et il lui fait un petit signe. Mes adieux. Parce que le temps est presque écoulé. Je sais que je ne la reverrai jamais, et mon cœur se serre. C'est la première fois qu'une chose de ce genre m'arrive . . . C'est assez désagréable. Mais pas totalement non plus. Cette sensation s'amenuise pour être remplacée par une autre, quelque chose de plus puissant et qui m'est totalement inconnu . . .

Et les explosions retentissent tandis que le feu envahi rapidement la pièce. Je ne sursaute pas, je n'éprouve aucune peur. Je m'y attendais parce qu'Elle l'avait murmuré à mon oreille. La Mort. Elle me prévenait de son arrivée imminente. Elle me le susurre maintenant. Il ne me reste que quelques secondes. Et pas les plus agréables apparemment. Mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille car toute mon attention ne se concentre que sur un point : Elle. Pas la voix de la Mort, mais la vision de la Vie.

Je songe que j'aurai aimé sentir ce corps se blottir contre le mien, pouvoir passer ma main dans ses beaux cheveux, goûter la douceur de ses lèvres au moins une fois, sentir son souffle me chatouiller le cou alors qu'elle murmurerait mon nom d'une voix douce à mon oreille, une voix capable d'effacer l'Autre . . .

« Sakyô-san !

- Matte ! »

Son cri me ramène à la réalité et je la vois tenter de se jeter dans les flammes pour venir m'aider. Ou peut-être pour tout simplement venir me rejoindre. Mais Koenma l'arrête, l'empêchant d'aller au-delà de sa propre mort.

D'un côté, j'ai envie de le maudire, de lui dire que c'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie, qu'elle est libre de la mettre en danger si elle le souhaite. D'un autre côté, je sais cette réaction tout à fait égoïste et en totale contradiction avec ce que je pensais précédemment. Alors, j'ai envie de le remercier de l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

_'Sayônara . . .'_

De nouvelles explosions retentissent et la pièce s'effondre, m'ensevelissant sous les décombres enflammés. Ça fait mal . . . Ça fait très mal . . . Pourtant, plus que la douleur physique, c'est mon cœur qui me fait le plus souffrir. Pourquoi ?

De nouveaux débris me tombent dessus. Pourtant, je ne pousse pas un cri quand un énorme morceau de béton me broie littéralement les deux jambes, faisant jaillir l'hémoglobine et saillir les os des plaies à vif. Je crache du sang, je suis incapable de bouger, je sens ma peau rôtir comme un cochon à la broche, mais pourtant je ne hurle pas.

Je n'ai plus mal. Il paraît qu'au-delà d'un certain seuil de tolérance, on ne ressent plus la douleur. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est vrai. Enfin presque. Mon cœur me fait si mal . . . Pourtant, je ne souffre plus . . . C'est si . . . étrange . . .

« Sakyô-san ! Sakyô-san ! »

Sa voix me parvient à peine, pourtant je sais qu'elle hurle. Je perçois les sanglots dans ses cris, je l'entends se débattre entre les bras de Koenma qui l'entraîne hors de la pièce et mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois. Je crois que j'ai compris maintenant . . . Je crois que pour la première fois, mon cœur a été touché par autre chose que l'excitation des paris et le sang . . . Une douce créature a réussi là où tout avait échoué . . .

Par deux fois, je l'ai secouru dans le passé. Enfin dans les derniers jours. La première lorsqu'elle était poursuivie par des monstres qui avaient tenté de la dévorer, la seconde lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée par les gardes.

Pourquoi l'ai-je sauvée la toute première fois ? Même maintenant, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin et je me suis toujours dit que je n'y croirais jamais. Mais finalement, peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard pour commencer . . .

Lors de ce premier contact, elle m'a remerciée et m'a demandé si j'étais humain. Ou plutôt non, elle a affirmé que j'en étais un. Quelque chose en quoi je ne croyais plus depuis longtemps. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait avec, entre autres, les trafiques de monstres, les paris sadiques, les meurtres . . . J'ai toujours pensé que je ne valais pas mieux que les personnes que je côtoyais et méprisais. Alors, pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à ressentir des doutes . . . Mais je n'ai rien montré de tout ça alors que je m'éloignais en silence.

La seconde fois, elle était furieuse et en train de se débattre entre les mains de deux gardes qui l'avaient arrêtée. Mais dès que je l'avais qualifiée comme mon amie, ils se sont retirés la queue entre les jambes. Pitoyable. Je l'avais alors rejoint avant de lui faire remarquer avec malice que je la sauvais encore une fois. Sa voix était restée neutre lorsqu'elle m'avait répondu par l'affirmative. Puis nous avions fumé une cigarette en silence avant de nous séparer. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne m'avait pas échappé. Un éclat qui m'avait intrigué et duquel je suis resté captif jusqu'à aujourd'hui . . .

Je crois que je dois l'admettre . . . Pour la première fois de ma vie, je tenais réellement à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un . . . Pour la première fois, _j'aimais_ . . .

Mon cœur se serre encore. Serait-ce . . . des regrets ? J'aimerais pouvoir dire non, ou peut-être oui, mais la réalité est bien plus complexe. Bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait en réalité.

Oui, je regrette de mourir, car je regrette d'abandonner mon rêve de voir un jour ce tunnel aboutir et devenir une liaison éternelle entre le Makaï et le Ningenkaï, d'admirer la déferlante de youkaï en jaillissant et tuant tout humain sur leur passage.

Mais d'un autre côté, ma mort était plus que souhaitable. Si j'étais resté en vie, si j'avais remporté mon pari, que serait-il advenu d'elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu survivre dans le monde que j'aurais créé ? Comment aurait-elle pu me comprendre, m'aimer, et me pardonner ? Non, elle ne l'aurait pas pu. Mais à quoi bon y penser ? Ma mort résout le problème. Je meurs, donc plus de rêve, plus de projet, plus de tunnel, plus de carnages, plus de danger pour elle . . .

Mon organisme commence à arrêter de fonctionner. Je le sens. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer, l'oxygène ayant du mal à circuler, mon cœur ayant du mal à pomper dans mon thorax broyé. Je n'ai plus aucune douleur physique, plus aucun sens tactile. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens quelque chose de froid couler sur mon visage ? Des . . . larmes ? Impossible ! Ou alors c'est que mon cerveau ne contrôle plus mes glandes lacrymales . . . Néanmoins, cela me fait un bien fout et la réponse ne m'importe plus du tout en fin de compte.

La vie me quitte, je vais mourir. Tout comme mon rêve. Mais ce n'est pas important. Non, ça ne l'est plus. Mon souvenir, lui, ne périra jamais et sera éternel. Parce que maintenant je sais que, à défaut de me comprendre, quelqu'un m'acceptait pour qui j'étais, sans chercher à vouloir me changer.

_'Tu m'as donné une chance, mais je n'ai pas su la saisir . . .' _

Je ne vois plus depuis longtemps, mes yeux ont explosé à cause de la chaleur, et mes paupières ont été léchées puis dévorées par les flammes voraces. Mais je les sens tout de même se fermer. Mon souffle se ralentit, ma tête désormais chauve roule lentement sur le côté et les ténèbres déjà présentes se font plus intenses encore. Ça y est, elle est arrivée. Elle est là, pour moi . . . Elle vient me chercher . . . Et elle m'emmène loin de toi . . . pour toujours . . .

_'Adieu, belle étrangère . . .' _

**_

* * *

_**

**_oOoOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**

**_oOoOoOoOo _**

* * *

- Kurama : « Ah . . . Histoire tragique d'un premier amour . . . »  
- Yusuke : « Ça aurait pu faire un bon titre, non ? »  
- Sesshy-girl : o.O « Hé ? Mais depuis quand t'es là ? »  
- Yusuke : « Depuis le début. Mais c'est pas parce que je parle pas que je ne suis pas là. »  
- Hiei : « J'en connais qui, quand on l'entend pas, ça signifie soit qu'il est pas là, soit qu'il est K.O. . . . Plus souvent la seconde possibilité que la première d'ailleurs. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Naaaan ! Parle pas de lui ! Il va arriver sinon ! »  
- Kuwabara : _Roulement de tambours et fanfare de trompettes._ « Attention les yeux ! Le grand Kuwabara-sama est arrivé ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : --' « Ben voilà, t'es fier maintenant ? »  
- Hiei : « Je t'emmerde ! »  
- Kuwabara : « Quelle vulgarité, pour un nabot dans ton genre ! Bien que cela ne me surprenne pas. »  
- Hiei : « La ferme, abruti ! »  
- Kuwabara : « Commence déjà par toi, minus ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Aaah . . . A peine dans la même pièce et ils se disputent déjà . . . On dirait un vieux couple . . . »  
_L'autrice sent soudain plusieurs auras furieuses dirigées contre elle et tente de se faire la plus petite possible._  
- Hiei : _Commençant lentement à défaire son bandage._ « Qui est en couple avec qui ? »  
- Kuwabara : « Moi avec le nabot ? Jamais ! »  
- Hiei : « C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre ! Je finirai jamais avec un crétin avec une aussi grande gueule et un aussi petit quotient intellectuel ! »  
- Kuwabara : « C'est sûr parce que tu finiras tes jours sous un pont, seul et abandonné ! Qui voudrait d'un nabot pyromane ? »  
- Hiei : _Dégaine son sabre. _« Tu vas crever ! »  
- Kuwabara : _Fait sortir son épée astrale._ « Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! »  
- Kurama : « **JE NE TOLERERAI PAS QUE HIEI SOIT AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE MOI !** » 

_Gros blanc. Un ange passe. Silence intergalactique. Un second ange passe. Puis . . ._

- Hiei : « Hé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire le yohko ? »  
- Kurama : _Grand sourire._ « Tu as très bien entendu, mon petit Hiei . . . »  
- Kuwabara et Yusuke : _Tentent tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. 'Pffff . . . Mon petit Hiei . . .'_  
- Hiei : « Sale kitsune ! Je vais te tuer ! Vous arrêtez de rire ou je vous bute ! Et toi là, le truc qui prétend savoir écrire, si tu ne chasses pas cette lueur perverse de tes yeux, j'te bute aussi ! »  
- Kurama : « Allons trésor, il ne faut pas être timide comme ça. Attends, je vais t'aider à te détendre . . . »  
- Hiei : « Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! . . . Eh ! Pas mes cheveux ! Mais ! Non, pas là non plus ! Eh oh ! J'ai dit non ! Toi arrête de baver comme ça ! Et toi enlève tes mains de là tout de suite ou je . . . »  
- Kurama : _Tout sourire._ « Ou bien quoi ? »  
- Hiei : « Je . . . je . . . » _Tombe dans les vapes et est rattrapé de justesse par Kurama._  
- Yusuke : « Kurama ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »  
- Kurama : « Moi ? Rien du tout. Je lui ai juste donnée une plante qui va le faire dormir une heure ou deux. »  
- Kuwabara : « Et tu comptes faire quoi à son réveil pour l'empêcher de te trucider ? »  
- Kurama : _Avec un petit clin d'œil._ « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Mais peut-être que vous . . . »  
- Yusuke : « Ah ! J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec Keiko ! Je vous laisse ! Je vais me faire engueuler si je suis _encore_ en retard ! A plus ! » _Part en courant._  
- Kuwabara : _Qui pour une fois semble comprendre ce qui se passe._ « Whaaa ! Yukina-san m'attend aussi ! Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaan ! »_ Se sauve sans demander son reste._  
- Kurama : _Se tourne vers l'autrice._ « Quant à toi . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « J'ai perdu 3 décibels à chaque oreille ! » TT.TT  
- Kurama : « Hé ! »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Je suis sourde ! » TT.TT  
- Kurama : **« HE ! »  
**- Sesshy-girl : _Sursaute_ « Hein ? Qui me parle ? Kurama ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
- Kurama : _Lueur perverse dans le regard._ « Tu sais maintenant quoi faire pour ta prochaine fic . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Euh . . . J'ai encore jamais écrit de lime ou de lemon, alors . . . » n.n'  
- Kurama : « C'est sans importance. Il faut bien une première fois à tout, non ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, Hiei ? »  
- Hiei : « . . . »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Je crois qu'il ne t'entend pas . . . » n.n'  
- Kurama : « Mais si. J'ai dit qu'il dormait, mais en fait il est seulement paralysé. Il est tout à fait conscient. Et je compte bien en profiter un maximum ! Tu viens trésor ? » _Charge Hiei comme un sac de patates sur son épaule._  
- Sesshy-girl : _'Comme s'il avait le choix . . . Kurama peut être redoutable quand il veut . . .'_ n.n'  
- Kurama : « N'oublie pas, je compte sur toi. »  
- Sesshy-girl : « Demande plutôt à kaneda26, ses fics sont géniales ! »  
- Kurama : « C'est pas en faisant faire ton boulot par les autres que tu progresseras ! » _S'en va._  
- Sesshy-girl : « Je sais. Je le sais bien . . . Des reviews ? » TT.TT


End file.
